


Family

by Madquinn13



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 09:31:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6950773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madquinn13/pseuds/Madquinn13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven sees a ghost from the past, Octavia is ready to beat up anyone to solve the problem, Abby is trying to keep Raven healthy and Clarke is just glad her family, however messed up it is, are safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

There was something that Raven never thought she had to face again.

She heard the voice, her blood ran cold and everything that happened suddenly disappeared.

She was back to being five years old. That little helpless girl who didn’t know that you weren’t suppose to be constantly hungry.

She was so terrified, she couldn’t move. Her chest was tight, she couldn’t breathe.

“Raven are you okay?” The voice scared her, she forgot that someone was next to her. She looked at them. Oh. Right Clarke was with her.

“No.” Her pulse was in her head which was funny because nothing else was in her head, everything was starting to spin then black.

She woke up in her bed, Clarke and Octavia in the room while Abby sat on the side of the bed holding onto her wrist for some weird reason. Oh right pulse.

“Why am I here? How’d I get here?” Her chest was still tight; her head was pounding.

“You fainted honey. What happened?” Abby was stroking her head now, calming her down

“I saw her.” Raven was trying to think though the pain in her head made it very hard. “I thought she was dead. But she isn’t.” She was trying to breathe but her chest was starting to tighten again. Her vision was getting blurry again. Just thinking about what happened before was causing it again. She reached out and grabbed onto Abby. “Please keep her away from me.”

“Who? Raven who is it?” She stressed holding onto the arm that was clutching her. When Raven started hyperventilating Abby tried to calm her down. “Slow down sweetie, slow breaths.” She started to rub her back, trying to get her to calm down. “Clarke you were right next to her, do you know who she saw?”

“No, Raven who is it?” Clarke looked at the mechanic who was still struggling to breathe normally.

“You two go make sure that no one comes in here, just to be safe.” Abby ordered the other two in the room so it was just her and Raven. The second the door was closed behind them she laid down next to her. “Just focus on your breathing honey. It’s just us here and that woman isn’t going to go near you. I promise I’ll make sure of it.”

It took a few minutes but Raven had calmed down enough to talk. She was lying in Abby’s arms, her own head on Abby’s chest having her back rubbed.

“It was my mom.” Raven still had a bad headache, her eyes were sore and she just felt drained over all. “I thought she was dead; I was almost positive that she was floated years ago.”

“You didn’t know for sure?”

“The things she got up to, I knew it was only a matter of time.” Raven’s eyes were closed, just enjoying the feeling of Abby’s hand on her back.

“You’ve never told me about your mom before.” Abby didn’t want to push it; she didn’t want to cause another attack for Raven.

“She’s terrible, there isn’t much to tell.” Raven shrugged. “I can’t believe I fainted.”

“If you were anywhere close to how you were in here, I’m surprised you didn’t lose consciousness earlier. You had a serve panic attack baby. It’s not uncommon for you to pass out during them, it’s the hyperventilating that does it. You feel really drained don’t you? Like all the energy is just out of your body, head heavy and just tired?”

“Mhmm.” Raven nodded. “It sucks; I was looking forward to us having sex tonight.”

“We can always have sex later; trust me I will always want to have sex with you.” Abby grinned. “Go to sleep. I’m not going anywhere.” Abby was back to stroking her hair, anything to keep Raven calm and try to lull her asleep.

“Keep her out okay?”

“I promise I will keep her away.” Abby was going to do anything it took to make Raven feel safe.

Clarke snuck back in the room ten minutes after Abby was positive that Raven was out.

“Mom, I don’t know who it was. There wasn’t anyone there that wasn’t here before. Did she say who it was?”

“Yeah, she saw her mom.”

“That’s impossible. Her mom is dead. She was floated years ago. Finn saw it. Raven was studying her ass off the night before and was getting the first wink of sleep in days, he heard she was caught doing, I don’t even remember and he tried to wake Raven, so she could get any kind of closure but she said she didn’t care. So he went as she went back to sleep.” Clarke explained. It was weird enough some times how they all were, she knew so much about Raven’s childhood because Finn told her stories about his own and Raven was always there (he left her out at the time, or at least didn’t mention what they became afterwards).

“It must just be someone who looks like her.” Abby was concerned for Raven; she went through so much in so little time she was due for a break down.

“Hopefully. It doesn’t seem good for Raven for it was all in her head.”

“No it’s not. But we’ll deal with it. Go see if you can find a picture of her so at least if you see someone who looks like her, we can get some idea until Raven wakes up.”

“I’ll get Monty to help. Octavia is going to be disappointed, she was hoping she could beat up whoever caused the panic attack.”

“Who knows maybe there is someone to beat up when this is all figured out.” Abby gave her daughter a small smile. They were all tired right now, all but Octavia, she had extra energy some how. She always did.

“It’s always easier then the other options.” Clarke shrugged. “You should get some sleep too Mom.”

“I will, you and Octavia should as well. Who knows the next time we can all get decent sleep.” Abby moved to lie back down when Raven shifted and wrapped an arm around Abby’s waist. “It’s okay, I’m right here sweetie.” She moved enough to get Raven’s arm off her, just so she could go to Clarke, hand on her face, other hand brushing the hair out of her face.

“Mom it’s fine. I told you before. It’s all fine. You don’t blame Raven for what she was forced to do so stop blaming yourself.” Clarke hated that one trait they shared was the constant self blame and guilt. “Right now she needs you more. I’m glad you have her and that she has you. You both deserve to be happy. Stop worrying about me.”

“I’ll never stop worrying about you.” Abby gave her a tight hug. “Promise you’ll get some sleep; you can stay in here if you want.”

“I’ll sleep in my own bed Mom.” Clarke laughed. “Raven doesn’t want to wake up after all she’s been through with me in your bed.”

“Raven won’t care.”

“Mom, you can sleep alone in a bed with your girlfriend. You’ve been doing it for months.” Clarke rolled her eyes already leaving the room. “Tell Rae we’re going to figure this out for her. She doesn’t always have to save the day.”

“Okay, I’ll tell her.”  Abby laid back down and Raven instantly curled into her. She placed a kiss on the top of Raven’s head tightening her hold on her. “I got you baby. I’m not letting anything else hurt you.”

* * *

 

When Raven woke up hours later she was more refreshed then she could ever remember being since landing on the ground.

Abby was still fast asleep in the bed next to her, she moved enough in her sleep so Raven was free to move around.

She found a note stuck to the wall.

**Raven,**

**You’re not insane**

**Found dead mom look a like**

**-O**

“You truly are a wordsmith aren’t you O.” Raven rolled her eyes getting up from the bed, scribbling a note for Abby on the other side for when she woke up. Kissing the doctor’s cheek before she left to go find the other two idiots.

She found Octavia sharpening her sword in Lincoln’s old room (Octavia never called it hers because she keeps saying she hates sleeping there, yet she does every night because the bed still smells like him).

“How hard was it to get Pike’s blood off?” Raven asked leaning against the door frame.

“Not too hard. You going to give me shit for killing him too?” Octavia stopped her motions and looked up at her.

“Nah, I honestly have no idea what happened, I was too wrapped up in having ALIE in my head, to trying to get her out of my head to trying to save the world. He executed Lincoln for no reason. Good enough reason for me for his death. I trust you.”

“I did wait until we didn’t him to help fight.”

“Very unselfish of you.”

“What’s Abby think?”

“No idea, we’ve had other things to deal with since you guys came back.”

“You still feeling guilty over at ALIE made you do?”

“What was with the note you left me?” Raven needed to change the subject.

“There is a woman around here that looks just like your mom. Monty got into the old Ark systems, found you, then we found your mom, including the fact that she was floated. I thought there would be video, but apparently the Ark didn’t have video security.”

“No it’s why I wasn’t floated.” She rolled her eyes.

“What do you mean?”

“Finn took the blame, I told him that I passed the Zero-G test, but I failed the physical because of a stupid heart murmur that would rarely cause a problem. Finn found an air lock that wasn’t being monitored due to it needing repairs, so I went on the space walk. We couldn’t figure out what was wrong so he had to do it manually. Lost three months of oxygen.” Raven shrugged. “It sucked, I just turned eighteen so he took the blame.”

“That’s why you risked your ass getting to the ground? Because it was your fault he was sent down there?”

“Partly.” Raven sighed. “So there is a woman who looks just like my mom?”

“Yup, she was in one of the stations ALIE found. You know, the only good that came out of that.”

“Well we got the warning for the end of the war.”

“If it’s true.”

“The science backs it up.”

“But you’re telling me, these plants survived the all the bombs? Nukes cause all these problems but the nuclear plants remain fine? A hundred years later and they’re now breaking down?”

“Radiation decomposes O.”

“Nothing takes a hundred years.”

“A lot of things take longer.”

“Prove it.”

“Where’s Clarke?”

“Asleep. She said that we both needed some sleep.”

“Wide awake?”

“Yeah. You sleep well with Abby?”

“Always. She’s so cuddly. I just always find it easy to fall asleep in her arms, it’s the only times I feel safe.”

“I know what you mean.” They both sat in silence for a long few moments.

“Am I allowed to beat up this woman?”

“We’ll see. If we see her again and I have another attack, we tell her to stay away from me. If she doesn’t you can beat her up. If we see her and nothing happens, then no you can’t, at least not for that reason.”

“Okay fair enough. You want to try and find her?”

“Nah, I’ll go back and wait for Abby to wake up. You should try and get some sleep O.”

“Why? According to Clarke we’ll be dead in six months, well those of us lucky to go quick. I’ll sleep then.”

“Fine. We’ll make sure to catch you when you collapse from sleep depravation, just promise when you finally loose it you won’t try to kill me.”

“Sane me promises, insane me can’t make any promises at this time.”

* * *

 

When Raven made it back to her room, Abby was no longer alone in the bed. Clarke was now in her spot, her mother’s arm around her.

Raven walked around to Abby’s other side, gently nudging the doctor until she moved over, half on top of Clarke now who woke up fully.

“What’s going on?” Abby sat up, eyes half open and groggy.

“You’re taking up the whole bed.” Raven told her. “Move over.”

“I’ll just go.” Clarke started to move but it was clear she was exhausted.

“I don’t care if you’re here Clarke, I just need a spot in the bed so I’m not sleeping on the floor.”

“You’ve slept on the floor before.” Clarke remembered. “You spent days on the drop ship floor when you still had the bullet in your back.”

“Clarke just move over please.” Abby wanted to go back to sleep, and if she could do that with both her girls in bed even better. The teen rolled her eyes but moved over anyways, Abby moved to give Raven room and what was usually Abby’s side. Raven laid down, face going straight to the crook of Abby’s neck. Clarke nuzzled into her mother’s side as well. Abby was fine with sleeping on her back for the first time who knows how long. She hated it usually, found it hard but if it meant she had both her girls on each side then who cares how she’s sleeping, either way she’ll be happy.

Raven’s arm was slung over Abby’s stomach, fingers brushing against Clarke’s arm. After a few moments Clarke looked over at the sleeping brunette. She smiled, sure it was weird having her friend date her mother, but she loved the mechanic, she was so glad that she was safe finally. Her family was safe for now and she knew if anyone could figure out to stop the end of the world in six months it was them.


End file.
